


Naughty & Nice

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Deepthroating, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I can't even remember everything I wrote about in this but there's all that and probably more, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Squirting, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: It’s Christmas and you make yourself a present for your boyfriends, but Kun, Doyoung, and Ten are the only ones who get to unwrap you. Part 2 of the poly orgy fic (Can't We Share)





	Naughty & Nice

**Author's Note:**

> request: i rly wanna ride ten while sucking kun off like deadass hes so pretty... fuck
> 
> a/n: Based off a few posts I saw and can’t link you to because you can’t open my blog pretty much anymore thanks tumblr

When you’ve got twelve boyfriends, you would expect to have at least one free at all times to do whatever you want with, whether that means cuddling, grabbing dinner, talking for hours, watching a horrifying scary movie, or fucking the stress away.

But it was Christmas and all twelve of them were busy.

You just wanted to get fucked.

At some point in the evening, you knew they’d be back at their dorm. They didn’t get the holiday off no matter what their company may or may not lead the general public and the fans to believe. So, knowing that the dorm would be a place to find them all, you let yourself in and get busy.

Christmas is a nice holiday, you tend to think. It’s one of presents and love, spending time with those important to you, and it’s a great time to be festive and attempt to get drunk on the champagne you find in the kitchen of your boyfriends’s dorm. You take a nice warm shower, cleaning yourself up all nice and pretty, then you drink a glass of champagne while you slip into the sexy red number you bought as a gift for all the boys. It makes you look a bit like you’re all wrapped up in silky red ribbon, just waiting to be unwrapped.

You wanted to surprise them with it, so you tie a robe around your body and go wait in the living room.

Earlier that day, you’d texted them all to see what their Christmas plans were, and when you discovered that they were busy with a schedule, you suggested that since they couldn’t go be at home with their families, they all come over to the one dorm and you’d all have a nice time together instead. They agreed without hesitation, and you knew that it was lucky (although sad) that Haechan was actually spending the holidays at home while recovering from his injury, so there would be no need this time to banish him from the dorm.

You feel like you wait for hours, but in reality it’s not quite that long before you hear them arriving all together. Their voices muffled, but distinctly theirs, coming through the front door.

You stand up, throw off the robe, pick your glass back up, and stand there in clear view of the door so when they come inside there will be no chance of missing the sight of you.

The door opens. **  
**

Jaehyun is the first one to step inside, and as his gaze immediately falls on you, he freezes. WinWin runs right into him, and suddenly there’s a whole pile of them building up in the doorway.

The smile rises on your face of its own volition, and you slowly raise the glass to them. “Merry Christmas, boys.”

Someone pushes forward first, you can’t see who, and then they break apart, moving toward you like a mob. Someone else shuts the door.

Ten is the first to reach you, and he brushes aside your hand and the glass, stepping in close so he can pull your mouth onto his. He wastes no time at all opening your lips and swiping his tongue inside, moaning at the familiar taste of you now mixed with the champagne.

The glass disappears from your hand, and you’re grateful because now you can freely reach for Ten and tangle your fingers in his shirt, pulling him closer.

Fingers move over your body, feeling the thin fabric that covers strips of your body, just the right amount of revealing to satisfy all of your boys. Whoever it is snags his fingers around a strip of the red material and tugs you backwards, away from Ten, and you go with just a whine. Still you grasp Ten’s shirt, dragging him with you a bit as your back collided with someone’s chest and fingertips dance over your hips.

“You look so sexy in this.” Johnny tells you, his voice low, barely more than a growl. “But you’d look better out of it.” His lips catch your earlobe.

“No, we can’t take it off of her.” Yuta all but moans from the side, and you look over at him.

He’s biting his lip, his hungry gaze raking over your frame. A cursory glance around the room shows a few of the others agreeing with him, but the rest are shaking their heads, clearly wanting you out of your clothes for them.

But the thing is that they can’t all have you, no matter how badly you want that, you know you can’t take it. Your body took weeks to feel perfectly normal again after the last (and only) time you had all of them. The bruises had looked like someone tried to murder you and you can only thank the higher powers of the universe that the weather had turned startlingly cold just afterward, so you could wear scarves to hide the bruises without drawing suspicion. **  
**

There’ve been a few times since then that you’ve been with a few of them, but usually you stick to just one of them at a time, one per day or night. It gives you the better chance to learn them and let them learn you. And, oh my, what things you’ve learned about each of your boyfriends. They open up their secrets when you’re alone, letting you know what they’re into.

It’s more than just Jaehyun’s impregnating kink, or Kun and Mark wanting to be called Daddy and Sir. They let you explore things with them. Several of them are more open to suggestions than others, but they’re all pretty open-minded, considering that they’re sharing their relationship with eleven other men.

But right now, they’re all looking at you again like you’re a pretty little morsel that they can’t wait to eat up.

If they want you, they’ll have to fight over you, which it seems they’re well on their way toward as a sudden argument about leaving you in your lingerie or taking you out springs up around the room.

Johnny steps away from you to go argue with Yuta. Ten untangles his shirt from your fingers and moves to point out to Lucas how nicely the red looks against your skin. A few of them even seem to be playing Rock Paper Scissors, but you’re not sure if it’s to see which of them will get their turn with you tonight or if it’s to see about your state of dress.

In all the distraction of arguing, you grab Doyoung’s arm, who is probably the only one not debating, and drag him away toward his room. He happily follows you without a glance back.

You’re halfway there when Doyoung puts his hand on your hip and spins you around smoothly, pressing your back to the nearest wall, his body quickly pressing up against yours as he swoops in to kiss you warm and slow, sweet too, like he’d been eating candy. You forget all about the others still fighting over you in the living room, it’s just Doyoung’s warm handslipstonguethighchestmoans.

His thigh slips between your legs, pressing up against you as he holds you as close against his chest as you can without breaking the kiss. You reach for his neck and curl your fingers together around the back, but after a moment Doyoung backs away leaving you flushed and very horny. **  
**

“What was that for?” You ask him, a bit breathless.

“Mistletoe.” He points at the ceiling and you see a sprig of mistletoe has been hung there. “Taeil did it, hoping to corner WinWin, I think. But it works out perfectly when I want to kiss you.”

You shake your head when he leans in to kiss you, and at the confused expression on his face, you sink down to your knees on the floor.

“I wanna give you a really good kiss,” You tell him, making quick work of his belt. “I’m going to suck you off.”

Doyoung’s hands flutter around your hair before he finally brushes some of it back from your face and then pushes his fingers into it, keeping it away. “Yeah, suck my dick, babygirl.”

He’s half-hard already, but you know that once you take him into your mouth he’ll get harder for you.

You hold him in your hand and place one little kiss on the tip, and glance up at Doyoung’s face. He makes a satisfied noise, and pushes his hips forward just a bit so his tip slides against your lips.

“Such a good girl,” He coos at you. “Pretty, sexy girl. How much can you take?”

You’d only blown Doyoung once or twice, usually just lazy, shallow blowjobs to get him a bit harder before he fucks you. This time you’re going to deepthroat him.

Doyoung lets out a surprising whimper that turns into a moan  when you manage to take most of him in quickly, but then you go slow, sinking down slowly while still holding his gaze until you let your eyes flutter shut to focus on fitting him all the way in without choking yourself on his cock.

“Good girl. You’re so good, babygirl.” His fingers tighten in your hair, but there’s no resistance when you start to back off. Doyoung pours praises down on you, feeding into the lust burning low in your belly. You can feel yourself dripping wet, hopefully not ruining this outfit. You suck him good, slobber dripping down your chin and his dick, and Doyoung is so vocal, especially on the occasions that you gag around him.

And then you’re interrupted.

“Well, look what we’ve got here.” You roll your eyes over to see who’s stumbled upon this scene. Ten and Kun stand there, Ten’s arm slung around Kun’s shoulders, and they’re both looking at the point where your mouth closes around Doyoung’s dick. “Out in the open, sucking cock, like a slut.”

Ten tuts at you, and Doyoung swears and lightly pushes on your head, making you sink lower on him again. You can’t help but whimper, and that makes Kun break. In a moment he’s on his knees beside you and for one heart-pounding moment you think he’s going to share Doyoung’s cock with you, but he places his hand on your throat and pulls you back. Doyoung lets him, hissing a bit as his wet cock is bared to the chilly dorm air.

You gag a little bit, but Kun’s thumb strokes over your throat, and then Doyoung’s cock falls from your mouth and you have a few seconds to gulp in a breath or two before Kun seals his mouth over yours.

His hands slide over your body, gliding up to your shoulders to pull the straps down your shoulders. You moan and wind your arms around Kun’s neck, letting him lean you back a bit so your head rests on Doyoung’s thigh.

“Get up.” Doyoung hisses, his hands suddenly on your shoulders, tugging the straps of your outfit back into place and also dragging you to your feet. Kun stands too, still attached to you by the mouth. “Let’s go somewhere private. Ten, are you coming?”

You break the kiss just long enough to see Ten nodding and following. Kun, to your surprise, lifts you in his arms to keep kissing you, only avoiding running into things because Doyoung’s leading the way. You cling to Kun, enjoying the softness of his kisses and the warmth of his hands on your body, gentle touches that just make you want to have his fingers inside you.

Arms circle your waist from behind, beginning to pull you away from Kun. You’re reluctant to leave him, his mouth so sweet on yours, but Doyoung is pulling you away. Your arms fall from Kun’s neck and his mouth leaves yours wanting, but you keep your legs wrapped around his hips even as Doyoung pulls you back against his chest. **  
**

“Babygirl,” Doyoung’s voice has a bit of a teasing tone to it, and a laugh bubbles out of you, and his own rises up as well. “Let go for me.”

“No.” You protest while still laughing, and you squeeze your legs tighter around Kun. He strokes your bare thighs lightly, giving you no reason to want to release him.

But then Ten stands right behind Kun, looking amused, and you feel his hands on your ankles, pulling your legs open so Doyoung can take you away fully. As your legs fall to the floor, leaving Doyoung to hold most of your weight until you can find your balance, Ten grins and leans into Kun, whispering something in his ear that makes Kun smile as well.

You twist around in Doyoung’s arms. “You’re going on the naughty list, sir.”

“What, are we roleplaying you as Santa? Is that what this outfit’s supposed to be? Babygirl, you look nothing like Santa.” He grins, eyes darting all over to drink you in again. “But what do I have to do to get a place on the Nice List?”

You stretch up on your toes, and Doyoung obediently lowers his head to peck a kiss on your lips.

“I have an idea. Doyoung-ah, come here.” Ten calls from behind you.

Doyoung looks up over your head, nods, and then steps around you to go join your other two boyfriends. All three of them leave the room.

You sigh and settle down on the edge of the bed and busy yourself with checking your outfit, making sure that it’s fitting you properly, not twisted or anything anywhere. After a minute or two, you’re growing impatient, considering leaving the room to go back to the boyfriends you left arguing in the living room. 

But then someone clears their throat and you look up from your lap.

All three of them stand there in front of you. Doyoung in just his boxers, Kun wearing his briefs and the Santa hat Ten shoved on his head, and Ten smirks at you with only a Santa hat on.

“Hoe, hoe, hoe.” You say, pointing at each of them in turn.

“Merry Christmas.” Ten laughs and then he climbs onto the bed, pushing you onto your back, and immediately sliding his hands around your body, searching for a quick and easy way to get you out of your lingerie.

You sit up slightly and reach around to find the zipper, sliding it down and quickly letting the red outfit fall away from your frame.

Kun and Doyoung swear softly, and then suddenly, all three of your boys are crowding around you, helping you tug the material off and then Ten’s fingers slide inside you, finally giving you that bit of relief your pussy has ached for since the moment you got dressed up earlier and thought about how all the boys would react.

Doyoung slides around behind you, his hands fall to your thighs and spread them apart while you lean back against his chest, your head falling into the dip of his collarbone. “So pretty, all spread out for us, babygirl.”

Kun kneels beside you, nervously rolling the ball of his Santa Claus hat in his hands.

Ten ignores both of the others, too busy crooking his fingers inside you, stroking your walls, thumbing over your clit. He leans forward and kisses your chest, and you don’t even have to look at him to know Ten’s smirking at your sharp intake of breath.

“Shut up.” You moan, not quite sure what to do with yourself when Kun suddenly stops acting nervous and dips forward to give you one of his nice, soft kisses.

Doyoung’s hands slide over your body, leaving your thighs to trail up over your stomach. His hands cup your boobs as Ten’s mouth disappears from your chest, and Doyoung’s fingers tweak your nipples, making you moan into Kun’s kiss.

Ten slips another finger inside you, still working his thumb over your clit and you can feel your orgasm approaching. You clench around his fingers and moan against Kun’s lips again, your orgasm mounting quickly.

All at once Ten’s fingers pull out, leaning you hanging with your orgasm receding, and Kun breaks the kiss.

“No!” You whine loudly and open your eyes to glare at Ten. It was going to be a good orgasm and you know it, but now it’s completely gone.

Instead of glaring at him, you find yourself distracted by the sight of Ten and Kun caught in a tight embrace. Ten has a hand curled around the back of Kun’s neck, his hand pushed down the back of Kun’s boxers, and they’re kissing.

Since you started dating your twelve boyfriends, you’d learned many things about them. One thing you’d learned was that Ten was bi and frequently hooked up with Kun when either of them needed it. You’d seen Ten various times now kissing the other guys, so having him steal Kun’s lips from you isn’t much of a surprise.

Doyoung rolls your nipples between his fingers again. The moan it draws from you distracts Kun from Ten, but the younger of the two continues kissing along Kun’s throat.

“Please, I want to cum.” You whimper, reaching for one of Doyoung’s hands, and you attempt to drag it down between your legs to pick up where Ten left off. “God, I was so close. Please, Doyoung.”

He lets you guide his hand down, and his fingertips even touch you a little, grazing teasingly over your clit and the lips of your pussy. You spread your legs a little wider for him, and his other hand drifts from your chest up to your throat, applying very light pressure.

“That’s so hot.” Kun groans, unable to take his eyes off the sight of Doyoung fingering you and holding your throat in his hand. “Ten, look at them.”

You don’t see the moment Ten finally takes his face away from Kun’s throat, but you do hear him say, “That’s my spot. I was doing that.”

“Was is the operative word. You left our girlfriend hanging, I’ll make her feel good.” Doyoung keeps teasing his fingers over you, not actually even dipping his fingertips inside you. “Does it feel good, babygirl? You’re so wet for us.”

“Yeah, so good.” You’re desperate for an orgasm, so his light touches over your clit send lightning bolts of pleasure through you, building up power to that orgasm that’s rising up again. “Please.”

You think you’re really going to get it this time, and you’re already anticipating at least one of them calling you a horny slut afterwards for just cumming from Doyoung externally touching you. You’re going to cum and it’ll be great.

Then another hand grazes your thigh, a fingertip accidentally touches your clit, and Doyoung’s hand is pulled away followed by a sucking sound. You open your eyes and this time find Ten’s face between your legs, sucking Doyoung’s fingers into his mouth.

The frustrated sound you let out probably carries through the whole dorm, and you half-hope that the other nine boys will come crashing through that bedroom door and one of them will be able to give you an orgasm in the next five minutes without being interrupted by Ten.

“Oh, you’re definitely on the Naughty List. Look what you’ve done to her.” Doyoung strokes his thumb over your throat, and you whine again. “I’m trying to get on her Nice List. Shower her with orgasms,” He drags his fingers out of Ten’s mouth with a pop, then to you he says, “And later I’ll give you the present I bought you. But for now all you want is an orgasm.”

His wet fingers, slick thanks to Ten’s ministrations, touch you once again, and this time Doyoung does slip them inside of you. There’s no teasing this time, just straight to the point. He fucks you with his fingers, pistoning them inside you, curling them just right, and soon your legs are twitching and Doyoung carries you into an orgasm.

Your body feels like it’s floating, so light and good. You moan Doyoung’s name and he holds you and keeps moving his fingers inside of you through it until your legs clamp around his hand and you twist around, whimpering from the goodness of it all.

But it’s not enough. You want more.

You leap forward and push a surprised Ten onto his back. His hands immediately go to your hips, and he doesn’t make any protest as you reach back, feel your hand over his erection once or twice and then guide him inside of you.

After that orgasm it feels great to have him like this filling you up again, and you start riding him, already planning to deny him his orgasm like he’d down to you.

“Sure doesn’t feel like I’m on the Naughty List.” Ten says. “This is a present right here.”

“Just wait.” You grind down on him, and when he opens his mouth to talk again, you snatch the Santa hat off his head and stuff the ball at the tip into his mouth to keep him quiet. The other two laugh, and you look away from Ten to check on them.

Doyoung’s jerking off in a very relaxed manner, leaned back against the headboard of the bed, his boxers pushed down, his hand moving slow over his length.

Kun is still kneeling where Ten left him, quite hard from the looks of his untouched bulge, and you reach out for him. “I want to help you, Kun. Please.”

He hesitates, and you’ve never really known Kun to be too much like this, but it’s the first time since that first night with all of them where you’ve actually engaged in sexual stuff with Kun while there are others involved. The times you and him and Ten have turned innocently watching movies or baking or many things into making out don’t count because they rarely ever went further than just making out.

But you want him now. You want his cock on your tongue, pushing down your throat. So you play a little dirty.

“Please, Daddy. I need your cock.” You moan and whimper for him, hungrily grabbing for him even as you ride Ten.

That does it.

Softly saying daddy in any situation to Kun is almost guaranteed to give you what you want.

He moves forward and kisses you again, but it doesn’t last long before you’re pushing your hand inside his boxers, pushing them down to his knees, and you break the kiss, murmur a quiet “daddy please” and Kun stands up, gathers your hair in his hands, and you nuzzle against his cock, place a soft kiss to the tip, and then deep throat him like you did to Doyoung earlier.

You feel Ten shifting, and when you open your eyes, he’s sitting up instead of reclined, and he’s just inches away from your face, watching you suck Kun off up close.

“Good, Kun?” Ten puts his hand on Kun’s hip and looks up at him through his eyelashes. “She puts on a show when she’s entertaining multiple boyfriends.” A bit more of a slut than she might be when it’s just the two of you. Look at her gagging for you.”

Ten strokes your hair as you back off Kun to draw in a deep breath.

You moan and Ten drags you into a sloppy kiss, licking the taste of Kun from your mouth. Keeping your hand on Kun’s cock, rhythmically moving your hand over his length, you start riding Ten faster, clenching around him as you left up a bit and take him in again.

“You are so dirty, babygirl,” Kun moans. “Riding Ten and sucking Daddy. You were on your knees for Doyoung out in the hallway where anyone could see you, like a slut.” His hand twists in your hair, jerking you away from Ten, so you have no choice but to stare up at him. “Is this what you’re really like? A whore for all of us, you just want to be covered and filled with cum?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy.”

“Does she really call you that?” Doyoung asks, and you startle a bit, having momentarily forgotten that he was there. “

You slow all of your movements, sitting down with Ten’s cock fully inside you and your hand wrapped comfortably around Kun’s dick. You stare at Doyoung. “He likes it. I do what all of you like. I let Ten fuck me with the other members and let him mark me up and cum on me wherever he likes. I let you choke me and have quickies at the SM Building. Kun likes being called daddy and it’s nice when he gets a little rough and treats me sweetly.”

“But what do you like?” Kun’s voice is soft and inquisitive. “You know what all of us like, you do what we like, but what do you like. What’s your fantasy?”

“Other than an orgy with the twelve of us because, done.” Ten smiles and kisses you quick on the cheek. It’s so sweet that you almost forget that he’s currently several inches deep inside you and you’re engaged in giving Kun a handjob while Doyoung watches and jerks off. “If you could do anything with us, what would you want it to be? Our Christmas present to you.”

You bite your lip and look around at the three of them. Each of your three boyfriends look at you expectantly, and you wrack your brain for an answer. What fantasy have they not fulfilled? At this point you’ve done most things with the boys. But then it hits you.

“Soft, gentle sex. Love making.” You admit after a moment, feeling your body heat up.

“That’s cute.” Ten’s arms go around your waist, and he pulls you closer so your chests are pressed tight together. “We can do that, right? All three of us?”

You nod and knot your fingers together around the back of his neck. “One at a time, if you all don’t mind.”

Kun steps back, slumping into the pillows beside Doyoung.

“All mine.” Ten whispers, and his voice is bursting with unspoken emotions. Usually Ten covers up everything with jokes and sarcasm and lewdness, leaving you to wonder at times whether he actually has any romantic feelings toward you or if you’re just a convenient pussy for him.

But now as he holds you close and his cock throbs inside your pussy while he gazes at you with absolute hearts in his eyes, you know that just because he doesn’t tell you how he feels doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you.

You ride him slow and steady, kissing and moaning, just enjoying the feel of his body against yours, his dick inside of you, his breath whispering against yours until it turns to soft moans and whimpers. You try to push your fingers through his hair, but instead you knock aside the Santa hat he’s still wearing.

“Oops.” You giggle, and Ten laughs and shoves the hat onto your head, before dragging you into another kiss.

You’re still laughing and moaning as you cum, all tangled up with Ten. He hums pleasantly against the crook of your shoulder, his breath growing hot and fast as his orgasm approaches, and then his fingers dig into your ass, pressing you close and holding you down and he cums for you.

“I’m your favorite, right?” He whispers against your skin in the moments directly following his orgasm. Before you get the chance to answer, he scrapes his teeth over your collarbone and sits upright again, and taps your thigh in a way that tells you to move.

You roll off his lap, careful about the cum leaking out of you, but you find your head pillowed on Kun’s thigh.

“Hi.” He smiles down at you. “Ready for more?”

“Yes, please.”

Kun bends over to kiss you, which is nice for a few moments, but then you just want more. A simple whiny sound and a light tug on his hair puts Kun into motion.

In a second he moves around to be between your legs, still kissing you. His fingers slide against your pussy, gathering a bit of your wetness and Ten’s cum. You hear him running his hand over himself, using the mixture of fluids as lube before he pressed the tip of his cock against you and pushes right in.

The move forces a moan from you and you curl your legs up on either side of his hips. Kun fits just right against you.

“You both look so cute with your matching Santa hats.” Doyoung’s smile is obvious in his voice, and he is indeed grinning widely when you look up at him.

“Yeah we do.” Kun sandwiches your cheeks between his hands and kisses you once on the lips.

Kun rolls his hips against yours slow and deep, perfect. He knows how to please you since when you’re alone he treats you like a Queen, dedicating all of his attention to you. Now isn’t much different except that you have an audience of two.

His hand cups one of your boobs, his thumb teases over your nipple, and you wrap your legs around his hips while he thrusts into you, pumping subtle passion through your veins. Kun doesn’t really speak or moan or anything, instead he just enjoys hearing you moan, and you give that to him.

Something Chinese slips from his lips, and Kun’s hips stutter against yours as he cums, and he quickly drops his hand from your boob to down between your bodies so he can rub at your clit. You jolt and moan, his touch is electric, sending bolts of pleasure through you. You twist, but Kun collapses over you, his hand still rubbing at your clit until he can feel you cumming for him, walls contracting around his cock and you drag your nails over his shoulders and down his arms.

“Amazing. I love you, Y/N.” Kun murmurs against your lips, and he holds you like that, exchanging soft kisses until a hand begins tracing lines over your shoulder.

Doyoung.

“C’mere, Kun.” Ten is on the edge of the bed, and he pats the spot right in front of him, indicating that Kun should be the little spoon, and the eldest of your three boyfriends goes easily into that spot.

“You don’t have to.” Doyoung brushes his thumb over the kiss-swollen shape of your bottom lip. “Unless you want to. We could just fall asleep if you’d prefer that.”

You shake your head. You’re wide awake. The energy of your last orgasm is still quivering through your muscles, and you crave the next.

“Soft love making?” He clarifies. You nod, yes that’s what you want. Doyoung takes on a teasing tone when he says, “Spoilt. We give you everything, babygirl.”

“Give me more.” You tug on his hand, enjoying the warm, solid feel of his palm against yours.

“Needy, needy.” Kun’s whisper carries over the foot of space between you and him, but you ignore it. Because you are needy and you know it. You’re just glad that you’ve got enough boyfriends who are happy to please you, to satisfy your needs, whenever you’d like.

Doyoung’s face goes serious. “You’re precious to us. You know that, don’t you?” Again, you nod. “Good. Turn onto your side facing Kun and Ten.”

You do as he says, and when you’re on your side, you’re staring at Kun wrapped in Ten’s arms, Ten mouth pressed to the back of Kun’s shoulder, both of them watching you and that sends a flood of heat through your body.

Doyoung fits behind you perfectly, almost mirroring the position your other two boyfriends are in. He calls your full attention back to himself when his hand slides over your hip and down your abdomen before plunging between your legs. His middle finger pays special attention to your clit, just swirling his finger over it so he can feel you shiver back against him.

He rubs you like this until your breath is hiccuping, until your legs split apart and you’re desperately moving your hips trying to get his fingers to fill you. But you’re also grinding back on his erection.

“Stop, please,” You whine. “I just want to feel you.”

Doyoung pulls his fingers away, and he moves behind you, resituating himself to be able to thrust into you. He drops hot kisses on the rounded edge of your shoulder and over part of your arm, and then he kisses your cheek too.

His cock slides into you smoothly. You’re already so wet and slick with cum that there’s no reason he shouldn’t slide right in. You can feel how sloppy you are down there, cum squishes grossly out of you as Doyoung goes in deep. His hand settles over your stomach and you squirm, backing onto him, trying to get him as deep as he can go.

Of the three boys in the room with you, Doyoung’s cock is the longest, so to finally have him inside of you is fantastic. He reaches new places, touching you in new pleasurable spots.

“Doyoung,” You moan, followed by some nonsense that accidentally spills out. You bite at your lip, your whole body feeling flushed because you swear you can feel him in your belly, right under where his hand presses and it feels so good.

When your gaze moves over to them, you see Kun’s arm curved back behind his body, between him and Ten. Ten’s eyes flutter shut, his teeth scraping Kun’s shoulder while Kun’s arm moves rhythmically, his dark eyes are down between your legs though, watching Doyoung’s length disappear inside you.

Doyoung moans quietly. He pulls your leg up over his, changing the angle he’s thrusting into you, and now he moves against your G spot with each thrust.

You grab for his hand, knotting your fingers with his, and when you moan, you hear an answering moan from Ten. Doyoung makes a noise that’s something like a laugh. “Both of you are such nymphomaniacs. Maybe some time we should put the two of you on a bed and let you tire yourselves out while we watch.” His fingers brush some of your hair back from your face and he presses his lips to your ear to whisper, “Maybe we’d all take turns fucking the pair of you. I know you like to watch Ten get fucked too, dirty girl.”

As if Kun heard what Doyoung said, he suddenly shifts him and Ten so the younger one is on his back and Kun pins him down with his hips, grinding their bare cocks together as he bends down to kiss him.

Ten twists his fingers in Kun’s hair, pulling on it hard enough that Kun retaliates by slapping his palm against Ten’s thigh. You think you can hear Ten whimper a very quiet daddy, which sparks a few fantasy scenarios in your mind.

Doyoung kisses your cheek again. “What are you thinking about? Do you like that?”

“Yes.” You tighten your hold on his hand and roll your hips back against him. “But for now I just want you. You’re so big, feels so good.”

Doyoung rolls onto his back, keeping his arm fastened around your waist, and then you’re sitting on him, facing the doorway of the bedroom. “Ride me, babygirl.”

You do exactly as he says, as you always do with Doyoung. You’re his obedient babygirl, and as long as he fills you up well with his cock, you’ll do anything he asks.

Your thighs ache a bit from riding Ten earlier and just from all the times that your muscles have been twitchy with denied orgasms and powerful orgasms over the course of this evening. But Doyoung helps hold you up, helps you move on his cock, and he rubs your clit and thrusts up to meet you as you move down.

It’s not quite soft or gentle love making anymore, but Doyoung’s giving you everything you could have asked for while Ten and Kun make their own noises to the side, the slick sound of their kisses, the high pitch of Ten’s moans when Kun fits his hand around both of them, and the whines of Kun when Ten bucks up against him and digs his fingers into Kun’s ass.

You cum before you’re even aware that you’re close. It sweeps over you suddenly, powerfully enough that not only are you orgasming but you’re squirting as well. It shoots out of you, dripping down onto the duvet, down Doyoung’s cock, making his fingers wet and sticky.

The feel of you around him like that, and the way that you can’t hold yourself up at all and sink fully down onto his cock while your walls still tremble and quake from your orgasm sends Doyoung over as well.  

You love listening to Doyoung have a great orgasm. The way that he moans intensifies the end of your orgasm, and he pulls you down against his chest and rolls over so you’re half-trapped beneath him as he humps into you and fills you with his cum.

You reach back and dig your nails into his ass. “Stay inside. Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Doyoung’s cheek presses to yours, his heartbeat pounds against your back, and the last spurts of his seed shoot into you. You feel like a mess, but you feel great and buzzy.

A chorus of moans make you peel your eyes open just in time to see Kun cumming up Ten’s chest, his ejaculation joining Ten’s.

Kun flips limply over onto his back, into the only open inch of space on the bed, close enough to you that you can see the sweat on his brow. You reach out and lay your hand on his cheek, and he turns his head enough to kiss your palm.

“So, did we all make it to the Nice List?” Ten asks quietly.

“Mhmm, I think so, but you’re all fairly naughty, aren’t you?” You smile, and Doyoung laughs, causing an odd feeling in your gut, that makes you laugh a little as well. Laughing while he’s still inside you feels pleasantly strange, and the other two pick up the laughter as well.

You could probably happily stay like that for a while. Half-under Doyoung with his softening cock still deep inside you, and Kun’s breath warming your wrist.

Ten sits up a moment later and disappears from bed, returning shortly after with a few damp cloths which he uses to wipe Kun down, who makes quiet noises and whimpers when Ten touches Kun’s tired dick. Doyoung reluctantly rolls off of you at Ten’s prodding, and together they clean you up a bit.

When they leave the room, you fit into Kun’s side and he wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead.

“Did you like that?” You ask him. “Or do you want to stick to it just being the two of us when I’m with you?”

Kun sighs a little. “I think a little bit of both would be nice. Like, obviously, I’d probably be most comfortable if we were with Ten probably, rather than any of the others, but I think I could try more.”

“Good.” You lift your chin and Kun gives you a sweet peck on the lips.

Doyoung and Ten return, and Ten settles down in front of you with Doyoung behind him. The clock on the bedside table reads that it’s only like quarter after nine.

A peace falls over the room, quiet even though none of you sleep. You’re all just lying there in the silence, enjoying each other’s presence. You’re kind of busy staring into Ten’s eyes while Doyoung’s hand (with his arm curved over Ten’s waist) traces swirls on your hip, and Kun’s heartbeat is steady against your own.

You’re so distracted by all of this, that you don’t even notice the shadow that falls from the open doorway until it speaks.

“Merry Christmas. We hope you liked your present, guys.” Johnny leans in the doorway, arms folded over his chest as he looks at your three boys situated around you in the bed. “Dinner’s ready if you’re interested. Steer clear of WinWin, he’s kissed he wasn’t invited in to this little party.”

You extract yourself from bed, grab a bathrobe that’s hanging behind the door, and slip it on quickly, tying it around your waist before you reach for Johnny’s hand.

“I’m starving.”

You hear the mad shuffle behind you as those three rush to get dressed and follow you and Johnny.

Everyone watches you, offering their seats although you take a seat on Johnny’s lap, and when Kun, Doyoung, and Ten walk in the jealousy in the room is palpable. But all of that falls away when you all start eating.

You look around the table at your boyfriends, laughing, smiling, eating, and talking. You think of every day could be like this, you would be happy forever.


End file.
